Murderers Among Us
by pangaeascales
Summary: Everything unravelled after Austria was found dead. The countries know their being targeted, and they know the enemy is one, if not many, of their own. as more and more are killed, the Axis and Aliied Powers team up so find the killers. However, will their efforts end up futile? Only the enemy knows. Changed rating to M after rereading some stuff that I wrote...
1. Chapter 1

Prussia was feeling compleatly unawesome this morning, and that was never a good sign for his awesome self. Annoying Austria and Hungary always seemed to put him in an awesome mood, so he decided to pay the couple a visit.

"Hello? The Awesome Prussia is here! Kesesesesese!" He announced, swinging the door open to Austria's house. Prussia prepared himself for Hungary's iron pan, but nothing came. The darkened house was silent.

The sun was bright outside, but all of the curtains were drawn, painting the room in grey. No music wafted through the house, as the only sound was Prussia's own footsteps. An unawesome feeling sinking in his chest, Prussia began sprinting, calling out Austria's name. "Austria? Austria! This is totally not awesome man!"

Prussia came to the music room where Austria's grand piano was. He slid open the door an ran inside. One curtain was open, letting in the warm sun, allowing Prussia to clearly see the bloodstains all over the carpet. A hand popped out from inside the grand piano, still dripping blood.

"Austria!" Prussia ran over and tore the lid all the way off, only to be met by Austria's cold, soulless eyes. There was a huge hole in his forehead, the skull shattered, and the remains of his brain sloshing around inside. His bones jutted out from his arms and chest, puncturing the skin. "So not awesome!" Gilbert whispered as the terrified nation passed out on the bloodied carpet.

"Austria... Unawesome man..." He mumbled, grasping at his fragmented dream. His eyes fluttered open. "W-West?" He whispered, his eyes falling on the German nation sitting next to his bed. Germany jumped up at the sound of his voice. "Prussia! You're awake!"

"Ohohohohohohoh! Prussia's awake?"

"Ah, finally!"

Prussia turned to see his friends, France and Spain, standing at the other side of his bed, silly grins plastered on their faces. Prussia didn't return them. "Austria. Is he-was it-did it-" Germany placed his hand on his shoulder, a tired look in his eyes.

"Austria," Spain's voice was sorrowful. He had once been very close to the musical nation. "He passed. He has died."

"You mean he was murdered." Germany muttered, his voice barely audiable, but Spain and France both heard him, and turned to glare. Prussia grabbed his head, remembering the bloodied remains of Austria, the look of terror on his face, and the dead eyes. And the brain guts spilling out of the hole in his forehead.

"Where is h-where is it? That-that thing." Prussia shivered, acting compleatly unlike himself. "Are you zure? You have been unconzious for nearly four-" France was cut off by Prussia's stare, his red eyes wide. "Take me to him."

Germany drove, the car much silent. Prussia simply stared out into space, while Spain and France shot worried glances at their friend.

He pulled up to Austria's house. Prussia bolted out and ran inside. "Prussia! Stop!" Germany shouted, and followed after his brother.

Germany reached up to Prussia, who was standing in front of the music room. Hungary sat at the piano, sobbing into the bloodstained ivory. The body had been removed, but even then the room was gruesome enough. Prussia sunk to his knees, his shoulders trembling. "So, it really happened. It wasn't a dream. Unless I'm hallucinating... Yeah, that's it." Prussia laughed, and an empty, hollow sound reverberated through the once beautiful room. "Ke... Sese... Sesesese... Sesese..." It finally died, with a manical, insane grin plastered on his face. This was the first time Germany could remember feeling true fear towards his older brother. Hungary continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran through the corridors, lost once again. Why did Mother have to make this place so dang confusing?

"Slasher. You've ran by this room three times already." A mecanical voice crakled from the door she had just passed. She quickly ran back, and bowed. "I am so sorry Mother! I was just distracted and-"

"Can the formalities Slasher. I've already told you to call me Killer. You have delayed me and your siblings enough already. Come in and join the family meeting." The crakling voice was sharp, and Slasher gulped. She hated this job. But that would change soon enough. "Yes, Killer. I'm coming."

"Good girl." Killer almost purred. "Very good. Now, let the meeting begin. Basher, was your kill successful?"

"Of course Killer. How could I fail you?" Bashers voice crackled over the speakers, but even the static couldn't hide the terror Basher betrayed. Slasher couldn't blame her.

"Really, Darling, that was quite a spectacle! I didn't know you could be so creative! You did marvolous!" Killer clapped, voice nearly shrieking with glee, like a greedy kid at Christmas.

"About time the bastard had died anyway." Stabber's voice snarled.

"Stabber, please calm yourself. You needn't get so riled up. Last time you nearly broke my ears with your needless screaming." Thinker complained, bored.

"Yeah!" Talker butted in, his voice loud and screechy. Slasher winced in pain from the noise. "I believe that comment was also directed to you to, Talker. Shut up for once."

After that everyone began yelling and screaming at each other, voices getting louder and louder.

"Go to hell!"

"Shut up, bastard!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Bitch!"

"STOP THIS INSOLENT NONSENSE BABBLING! DON'T VENT YOUR ANGER ON YOUR FAMILY BUT INSTEAD ON YOUR VICTIMS!" Killer's staticy voice boomed over the computer. Instantly everyone silenced. Killer sighed, a tired sound. "Everyone except Slasher is dismissed. Go."

"What is it Mother? Did I do something wro-"

"Prove your loyalty to me, and hone your skill. This one must be killed by the end of this week. Make it so." A name flashed across the screen, and dissapeared. Slasher gulped, but kept a straight face. "Of course Mother. That one will be exterminated."

"Good girl. You are a perfect daughter. Good bye!" Killer purred, and the screen went blank. Slasher had a job.

* * *

Switzerland couldn't believe it. "What?" he asked, Unable to even begin to register the words coming through his ear. His finger, which was wrapped around the gun trigger, tighted, like a snake suffocating it's prey.

Japan fliched, looking down the rifles barrel. "I-I am sorry Switzerland-san. I have only just heard the news myself. Austria was murdered yesterday morning." Switzerland glared, adjusting the weapon in his hand. Japan sweated. "P-please put that down Switzerland-san! It is making me uncomfortable!"

The Swiss nation dropped the gun, and trudged over to a chair, sinking in. "Damn! Damn this world! Damn it all!" he howled, letting all his anger out in one scream. The scream wavered, until it died to a nearly silent sob. "It should just go to hell."

"Brother? Big brother, are you okay?" Lichenstien ran down the stairs to find her brother curled up in a chair, his face buried in his palms as japan stood awkwardly to the side. "Vash, what's wrong? You screamed..." she glanced at japan, who met her eyes. Switzerland shifted, and Lichenstien tore her gaze from the Asian nation to her big brother.

"Roderich...Austria is...Is dead..." the Swiss announced, his voice shaky. Lili's eyes widened, pools of tears forming as Japan just stood there awkwardly. Switzerland glared at him. "Get out."

"H-hai! An-and this is from America-san! Sayanora!" Japan clumsily handed him a letter and nearly sprinted down the steps to his house.

"Big brother, w-what *hiccup* does it say?" Lichenstien sniffled, rubbing her eyes as Swizerland opened the envolope. His eyes scanned the sloppy handwriting of the American nation.

Yo!

If you've gotten this letter you already know that Austria's bucket got kicked! Because I'm the hero, I'm going to be holding an emergency World Meeting at my house tommorrow to discuss this tradegy! FREE REFRESHMENTS!

Peace out homies!

Alfred F. Jones

THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Switzerland pulled out his rifle and opened fire.

After he ran out of ammo and lichenstien deemed it safe, she picked up the bullet riddled letter. "An emergency world conference?"

"I'm going out." Switzerland proclaimed, opening the door to the bright sun. "May I come Big Brother?"

"No. You stay here. I-I need some time to think. I will be back in around an hour. If anyone comes-"

"I know, run into your closet. If they break into the closet than use one of your guns to shoot them." Lichenstien smiled at Switzerland, who just grunted and nodded in response. He closed the door, and Lichenstiens smile faded. It wasn't just a rumor. He was gone.

* * *

Belarus paced her floor, a queasy feeling in her stomach. That was enough to know something was gravely wrong. 'What am I doing, just pacing? Brother, he is probably in danger! I must go to him!' Breaking rythmn, the belarusian grabbed her knife and headed to the door.

"I can't let you go away now," A female voice purred from behind her, "The fun game I planned has only just started! Come on, play with me!" Belarus whipped around to find a masked figure sitting on her windowsill. Her body was decked in a blue wetsuit, with various straps everywhere, each strap loaded with daggers. "Of course you want to play! You want to know it's name?" The girl's voice ran chills up the nations back.

"Duck," A dagger flew at her head, and she hit the ground, "Duck," a butcher knife flew at her stomach and she rolled to the side, "Goose!" a dagger suddenly plunged into her back, and she gasped. Belarus had never felt this amount of pain. "By the way, that blade was laced with lethal poison! Let us see how long you last! Five minutes? Ten?" Belarus glared at the killer, who smiled in return. "Don't worry, I don't plan to let you die like that. No, I'll live up to the name Mother gave me! I just want to exaust y-woah!" The killer toppled over, dodging the knife Belarus had thrown. she pulled the dagger out of her back, and gripped it. "You forget. I won't leave this world so easily. We Belarusians are much stronger than our appearances."

"Like I don't know that, Natalya. That's why you'll die!" The killer ran up to her, a knife in her hand. Belarus prepared herself, ready to block her hit. Suddenly, another dagger was in her back, digging into her flesh. "Tag! Your it!" Belarus snarled and turned, fist curled. The murderer simply crouched and Belarus's punch went flying past. The killer stuck her leg out and tripped her, sending the nation tumbling once again.

"Oh Belarus, so clumsy are we? Maybe you are good at Hide and Go Seek? You get twenty seconds! Hide! You can hide and you can run, but you can't escape!" The killer kicked Belarus to give her a head start, not that she needed any. Belarus ran. She jiggled the door, ripping out the doorknob. A note fell out of the broken doorknob, and Belarus scanned it.

I told you no escape! Come on, is it so bad to play with me? 15 more seconds!

-Slasher

Belarus ran upstairs to the attic, where the wood was weak and rotten. She tore and the wood, tearing it off. A slab of steel blocked her way out. And a note.

Reinforced steel really can fix up an old attic, can't it! Quick, only 8 more seconds!

-Slasher

Belarus ran to her room, and clawed out her secret chest of quality blades. If she couldn't run, she would fight. Opening the chest, she was greeted to empty space... And a note.

Can you guess where all my knifes came from? Four seconds!

-Slasher

Frantic, she looked up at the wall in front of her. Another note was stuck on.

Three.

A feeling overcame Belarus, one the nation had never felt before. It felt like... Like defeat. She looked at the door, where another note was stuck.

Two.

She stood, when all of a sudden a dagger pierced her back. Belarus fell, her hand grasping the picture she was reaching for.

"One! I found you!" Slasher stood over her, her playful voice filling her ears. "It looks like you lost Belarus! You know what happens to losers, right?" The murderers boot jammed into her chest, and she weakly coughed up blood. Slasher bent down and placed Belarus's favorite knife on her cheek. Blood trickled down, mixing with the tears Belarus had kept pint up for so long.

"The losers die." The killer whispered, and drove a knife through Belarus's skull. Her eyes gazed over, and her hand went slack, dropping the picture frame she had been gripping. Slasher picked it up and stared at it. Belarus was sitting primly with her two older siblings, Russia and Ukraine. Slasher scowled and drove a dagger through Belarus's head. "One down." She drove two more through the others, "Two to go."

She stabbed the picture into the wall and went over the the nation. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling a slight flutter. "Give up! Leave that body! Your beyond repair! DIE ALREADY! I HATE YOU!" She got her dagger and repeatidly stabbed the nation in the heart, but the beating continued. "You." stab, "Will." stab, "Leave." stab.

The fluttering stopped, and a glow filled the room. Blinded, Slasher fumbled around before her fingers grasped what she was searching for. Placing her closed fist to her chest, the light slowly died, going into her heart.

Slashers eyes widened, and she gasped. She had no idea how much Belarus pained. Lonelyness, depression, no wonder she had gone insane. "Who am I to judge insane people? I'm one of them." She chuckled, adjusting to the new weight in her heart. Belarus was gone.

* * *

"Mother." Slasher creeped into the empty room. A groan shuddered through the space, and a half visible form appeared on the throne, compleatly wrapped in white cloth. Only her hands were unwrapped, long, red nails gripping the throne arms. "Slasher, why did you interrupt my rest? I cannot keep this form for long..."

"I apologize. Belarus has been sucessfully destroyed, but she is fighting me." Slasher said, staring at the floor. She had never seen their so called Mother face to face, but this was urgent. Coughing, she spat blood in her palm so Killer wouldn't worry.

"Oh? Well done Slasher. I'm very proud of you. Now that you have cut your ties, who are you? What are you here for? What is your purpose?" She leaned hungrily in her chair, awaiting Slasher's answer.

She continued to stare down at her feet for another second. What did Mother want from her?

"I see not all of your ties are cut. Very well, leave my presence. I only see my true kin. You are not quite one." Killer snarled, fingers ripping into the plush velvet. Slasher felt her legs dragging her backwards, and she fought. "Wait! Mother! Killer! Belarus-She-she is strong! I-if this keeps up-"

"LEAVE! GET YOUR FOUL PRESENCE OUT OF MY CHAMBERS!" Killer howled, and Slasher ran. She ran until comeing to her home. 'I,' she vowed, 'I will never die. Mother cannot kill me. She will not.' Slasher grinned, and hacked up more blood before passing out.

* * *

"Talker, it is your turn."

"Yes Killer."

"I have faith in you. This one must die tommorrow."

"Tommorrow? But that is the-"

"If you believe in the future of this world, you will do as I say. By midnight tommorrow, this one will be an empty corpse."

"Yes Mother. You have my word."

"Good boy. Make Mommy proud."

* * *

**Another chapter posted! I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first chapter, so I'll do it here: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. NOR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, AND THERE ISN'T MANY OF THEM. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I POST A DISCLAIMER IN THIS STORY, AS I FIND THEM STUPID AND POINTLESS. I MEAN, WHY WOULD THE OWNER OF HETALIA BE WRITING FANFICTION? IT WOULDN'T BE FANFICTION THEN. WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPSLOCK?**

**Anyway, read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo! Russia, man, what's up? It's not like you to be so down!" America greeted Russia, who had just entered the world conferance room. His usual smile was gone, and his tan cloak was replaced with a black one.

"Belarus… she died last night." He said, and everyone froze.

"They killed Belarus?" Lithuania cried out, "How? Why?" Everyone began yelling, as Estonia and Latvia tried to comfort Lithuania.

"I cannot stay for this meeting. The Baltics and I will leave to mourn." Russia walked back, with the Baltics in tow. Several, "I'm sorry."'s were given to Russia, who mearly nodded.

"Doitsu, I'm scared!" Italy cried out, clutching Germany's shirt, "How could someone have killed such a scary nation like Belarus?"

"Russia handed me these as he was leaving, aru." China held out an envelope, "All it says is 'Belarus' on it, aru."

"Whoa man! Lemme see!" America snatched the envelope out of China's hands and opened it. He pulled out some pictures and scanned them. After a couple seconds he slammed them down on the table and ran to the bathroom.

"I-is it really that bad, aru?" China picked the picture up, and all the nations gathered around. They were pictures of Belarus's corpse. She was stabbed several times in the chest and the back. A dagger stuck out if her forehead, like a sick, twisted, demented unicorn horn. Her face was pulled into an expression of mixed anger and... Fear. Belarus looked terrified.

China looked back in the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. Notes were written in Russia's scrawly handwriting. He must have been distraught, because he switched in between Russian and English.

"Ah, Russia taught me Russian a while back, aru. I believe he was just taking notes on the conditions of Belarus's body and possible ways she could have been killed, aru." China said, his eyes reading over the messy writing, "It's mostly gibberish, aru. The dagger in her head is her favorite knife. There is a faint trail of blood going from the kitchen to the foyer, to the attic, to her bedroom. Her heart was stabbed after she had been killed because no blood had come out of the heart wounds, aru."

"But, how did she die? She-she was a nation. We nations are immortal. We can't die by just a dagger." Germany questioned.

"She was stabbed in the head, you moron. No one could survive that hit." England answered. "Not to mention it punctured a vital area. She had no survival chance."

The room was silent for several minutes before South Korea slammed open the door to the conferance room, his eyes wide as saucers. "ANIKI!" South Korea flew at China, suffocating him in a death glomp, "HELP ME! T-Taiwan is-is-is-" He sobbed, squeezing even harder.

"K-Korea-san..." Japan spoke up.

"Yes?" Korea sniffled.

"China-san is turning blue. Please release him."

South Korea looked down at the soffocating nation, as if just noticing his gasping and weezing. "Oh. Oops!" He dropped China, who gulped in the precious air.

"So, what about Taiwan?" Vietnam asked worriedly. Vietnam was very protective over her younger sister.

"What? Wait-oh yeah!" Korea exclaimed, "Taiwan! She- in the bathroom-blood-"

"Bloody hell, were you peeping in the womans bathroom again?" England exclaimed, smacking South Korea on the head.

"No! Well, yes, but, this isn't about that! She-Taiwan-"

"Aiyah! What is it already?"

"Taiwan! Taiwan is dead!"

"Taiwan!" Vietnam ran to her sister, who was hanging from the celing by a rope. A shard of metal lay on the ground, shiny as could be.

"Did she... Kill herself?" North Korea muttered, his foul personality still unharmed from his sister hanging from the roof.

"I think that's what the killer wants us to believe, aru. However, the rope is not long enough for her to have leaped from somewhere. She is also bleeding, aru." China walked over and pointed to her head, stomach, and back.

"Ve, I think this was used to kill her." Italy bent down to examine the metal shard. "Doitsu, may I borrow your gloves?"

"Ja, sure." Germany slipped his black gloves off and handed them to Italy, who put them on. He picked up the metal shard and examined it.

"Ve, it looks like it was hastily washed, along with the rest of the room! And look," He pointed to a small dark patch at the tip of the shard, "The killer left a small patch of blood, so we know she didn't kill herself."

"There is also small patches of blood underneath and around her, aru. The sink also has red patches in places. I think that the murderer first immobilized her, and hung her, aru. Then repeatidly stabbed her with this metal until she died, aru."

"Ve? We didn't find anything suggesting she was knocked out!" Italy exclaimed.

"That is quite simple to figure out, you dolt." England sighed, "Taiwan isn't exactly the type just to stand around and let herself be hanged and stabbed. She would fight back. So it would be natural that the murderer would knock her out in order to attack."

A flushing noise was heard next door, and America stumbled out of the mens room clutching his stomach. "Aw man, that sucked! Hey, where are you guys?"

"W-we're in here America-san." Japan called.

"What? No way! Japan, I had no idea-" The door flew open, and America saw what everyone was staring at. "T-Taiwan!"

"America-san," Vietnam spoke, venom injected in each word, "Why didn't you alert us of my sister being murdered? This is fresh, the would only inflicted thirty minutes ago, at the most. You should have heard it."

"H-hey, I was puking my guts out in there! It was pretty dang lou-"

"Maybe, America-san, you didn't alert us because you were the one who caused all of this to happen? Maybe YOU killed my sister? You're the killer! The murderer!" She grabbed America's collar and slammed him into the wall. she leaned towards him, her face right next to his. "You'll pay." She hissed in his ear, a menacing aura surrounding her, reminding everyone that this girl was a communist state who had beaten China, France, and America in her day, a powerful force with the brute strength of a bull. Her hand reached for her oar, but was stopped.

Snarling she whipped around, face to face with France. His hand rested on hers. "I understand you do not like America," His voice was soft, like how he used to comfort her when she was scared or sad. When he used to be her dad. "But we have no proof that he killed Taiwan. Release him, Viet."

"Beat it." Vietnam shoved France away, and shot one last glare at America. "If you do one thing, if you even give a papercut, to any of my siblings, I will take care of you personally, my dear Alfred." She growled at the American before dropping him.

"America! Y-you okay?" Canada ran up to his brother, worried.

"Hahaha! Of course the hero's okay! I was just caught off guard!" America laughed it off. Canada gave a worried smile back, ignoring the "who is America talking to?"'s floating around the room.

"Germany! Japan!" Italy pulled the two out of the crime scene, "Lets be detectives! We can solve this mystery and be the hero's!"

"Did someone say hero?" America suddenly appeared next to them with an annoyed England who had been dragged along with him. France and China had also followed.

"Ve! We're going to solve the crime!" Italy exclaimed.

"So cool man! I so am joining! We're gonna be the next Sherlock Holmes man!" America cheered, clearly excited.

"Now wait just a moment Italy, we never said anything ab-"

"Dude, I'm sure the rest of the Allies are so going to participate in this to!" America interrupted Germany.

"N-Now you wait just a moment, you dolt! I never said I was going to do anything like that! This-" England was interrupted as France placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Sounds fun, does it not? Ohohohohohohoh! We are in!" France exclaimed, finishing England's sentence. China shrugged. "I do not care what you westerners do, aru. If you wish, I will participate. I'm sure Russia wouldn't mind either, aru."

"Ve! Then we all will solve the mystery!" Italy cheered, his curl bobbing.

"Italy..." Germany sighed, looking at the happy, carefree nation.

"Ve, what is it Germany?" Italy asked.

"... Oh fine, I'm in." He groaned, wondering what he got himself into. Japan just nodded to confirm his participation.

"So cool! We all meet here tommorrow night to discuss the crimes!" America exclaimed, almost dancing from excitement.

"Ve, of course!"

"Oui!"

"Oh fine, you git."

"Ja."

"Hao, hao, whatever works."

"Hai, America-san."

America cheered, and fist bumped whomever was willing. That was pretty much just Italy. "Sweet! That's totally awesome! See all you peeps here tommorrow!"

"Okay, now that this bloody issue is solved... LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN FROG!" England cursed at France, who chuckled. "Ohohohoh, But Angleterre, you are so much fun to hold!"

"You french bastard, unhand me!" England began kicking France in the shin, while France began suffocating England.

"Big brother France! England! S-stop! Ve, I surrender!" Italy shook his flag around, freaking out because Englands leg had swung close to his face. Everyone just stares at the random fight going on, while America DAHAHAHAHAHed in the background, oblivious to the masked country looking at them from a distance. Killer smirked. Idiots, the whole lot of them. She might not be fully mobile now, but even handicapped, she could take down this bumbling countries in her sleep. Earth needed to be restored to it's former glory before the countries ruined it. She slipped down the hall, a new confidence rising within. Slicer's turn was next.

* * *

Lithuania trudged sadly down the street, dressed in conservative black. All of Russia's household was mourning the death of Belarus, but Lithuania felt as if a chunk of his heart had been torn out. Poland had called him, saying, "Ohemgee, I'm, like, so glad that crazy witch has finally, like, croaked!" For the first time Lithuania could remember, he had hung up on his best friend.

Lithuania continued down the street, leaving the bustling downtown area as he headed for the meat shop. He sighed and looked down at his crumpled note from Russia.

Liet-

I have ordered some meats from the butchery downtown. Please go pick them up at your earliest convienence!

Become one,

Russia

And so here he was, the day after his love died, carrying out errands like nothing had happened. Lithuania pushed open the door, and walked into the fridgid butcher shop.

* * *

"Dude, so now that were all here, let's begin detectiviveing!" America shouted once all the nations had arrived. England looked bored, China looked indifferent, France looked... French, Italy looked excited, japan was emotionless, and Germany was also bored. Russia just sat, dressed in black, his smile still nonexistent as he mourned his sisters death.

"I do not see the point of this, aru. Are you just trying to prove your innocence after Vietnam accused you, aru?" China pointed out. America pouted. "The hero would never do something like that! Dude, it has to be Korea!"

"But, South Korea-san is uncapable of hurting someone, besides suffocation." Japan pointed out, "As much as it pains me, you seem like a much more likely canidate for this particular murder America-san."

"Ve, America hasn't done anything!" Italy leaped to America's defense.

"As much as I hate to say it, I must agree with America. As much of a moron he is, I raised him properly." England snorted. An arguement then followed, China and Japan defending South Korea, and Italy and England defending America. France and Germany tried not to get involved, while Russia seemed oblivious to the chaos.

"How dare you insult my younger brothers, aru!" China pulled out his wok and charged England who had delt a rather vicious insult towards both Japan and Korea. China was deflected from Englands magic. Italy and America(well, mostly america) were fighting Japan, America with his fists and Italy with a sharpened flag(well, he was kinda poking japan). Japan had his katana, and was fighting like a boss.

England sent a huge electric bolt flying at china, who had no means of dodging or deflecting it. A blur suddenly jumped between them, and the lightning fizzled out. Russia stood there, his pipe smoking, still just staring straight ahead, emotionless. He slowly turned his head towards England, who flinched at his dead eyes. "We do not wish to become murderers ourselves, da? Cease to moronic fighting and let us find the killers." his voice was flat, as emotionless as his face.

As the rest of the countries shuffles back to their seats, Russia's head suddenly throbbed. inwardly wincing, he began paniking. This same thing had happened around the time Belarus... no. This had nothing to do with it. Ukraine and all the baltics were safe at home, where no harm would come to them.

"Hello?" Lithuania wandered around the meatshop, calling out for the owner. "I'm here for the delivery for Mr. Russia! Is anyone here?"

"Of course someones here." A voice called out from a ways away. Lithuania pushed through all the dead animal carcasses towards the voice. "Oh good. As I said, I'm here for the delivery for Mr. Braginski-" He stopped when he felt the cool touch of metal on his neck.

"Oh good. The final ingredient came." The voice purred, and Lithuania turned his head. "Y-you! Your the one who killed-you killed Belarus!" His voice shook with fear and fury. If this man had killed Belarus then he was no match for him.

"Oh no, that wasn't me, darling Liet. You'll be my first! I think I'll enjoy plotting ways to end you! Let's see how fast your little legs can run!"

* * *

"Russia?" China asked his friend nervously, "Is there something wrong, aru? You're shivering, aru! You never shiver..."

Russia looked down at his quivering hands, noticing them for the first time. He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I have a bad feeling, but it's probably nothing. I just didn't get any sleep." he gave a yawn to prove his point, but China didn't look convinced.

"Take care of yourself, aru. I worry about you to much, aru." He tsked at Russia, who gave no response. As America continued to babble over the pictures of Taiwan and Belarus, Russia's head began pulsing like never before.

* * *

Lithuania's fear was gone, replaced only by fury. This man, he knew the one who killed Belarus, and Lithuania would make him talk.

He scrambled around the pig carcusses, searching for a weapon he could use. There were plenty of knives, but Toris had never been skilled with a dagger. He finally selected a long, sharp rod of metal with similar size and wieght to his sword. Gripping it, he set off to find the killer.

It didn't take long. All he had to do was turn around, and the green clad figure stood before him. "I'm quite surprised you turned down my quality collection of knifes in exchange for that metal stick." He absentmindedly twirled an elegant dagger around his fingers.

"Daggers are such a dirty, sneaky weapon. Almost as bad a guns. I fight with a sword." Lithuania raised his makeshift blade, and noticed his hand shaking. I guess not all of the fear was gone. The killer snarled. "How dare you! Insulting my chosen weapon. I know what you want. Defeat me with your sorry pole, and I'll tell you everything about our organization. But if you don't," He licked his blade, hungry for blood, "And I get to prove my name."

"Stop your babbling and fight me, you coward!" Lithuania yelled, wanting to get this over with. If he died he wanted it to be calm and painless. The killer gave him an angry, cold glare. "You'll be so sorry for calling Slicer names like that. I apologize in advance."

"Apologize for what?"

"For making your death as inhumane as possible." He gave a small bow, and charged.

* * *

"R-Russia?" Everyone leaped up as Russia fell to the ground. He couldn't see it, at least not clearly. "L-Lithuania..." He croaked, trying to sit up, but his sense of balance had disseapeared, and he toppled over. Lithuania was running... No, he was fighting. Fighting in a sea of dead. Russia tried to focus, to see who he was fighting. A person cane into view, but soon dissolved into a green blob in a ocean of red.

"Russia, what's going on?" Germany shook the shaking nations shoulder. "T-the killer... Lithuania is being a-attacked." Regaining a sense of self control, he sat up and began running to the door, but soon collapsed.

"Russia-San, you are in no condition to go anywhere!" Japan pleaded with the struggling russian. "Ve, yes! You can barely stand!" Italy skittered around nervously.

"Dude, how the heck do you know that? About Lithuania being attacked?" America swooped in.

"Lithuania-he was once one. I am very close to those who are or have been one with Mother Russia. If they are in danger I am alerted, but this is the worst pain I have felt. Much worse than when Belarus died. I have a feeling that Lithuania is not just going to be killed." in his mind, he added, 'He's going to be tortured.'

* * *

Slicer cut off yet another tiny chunk of metal off his pole. His dagger cut through the steel like it was butter. Soon the pole would be gone.

"You know what happens when your 'sword' is gone, right?" Slicer grinned at the sweating Lithuanian, "Thats when I start working on the fingers." He clipped off another slice of the metal rod.

Lithuania began backing up towards the knifes. Living was more important than his promise to only use swords. Slicer cut off another strip.

He had reached the table of daggers, and backed up against it. With his hand behind his back he reached for a knife. His fingers curled around the cool metal, and he pulled it out and lunged at Slicer.

Slicer looked at his dagger. Stepping aside, Lithuania tumbled past before rightening himself. He thrust the blade at Slicer, who didn't move. Suddenly, he raised his hand, and grabbed Lithuania's wrist, eyeing his blade in disdain. "I would appreciate if you picked one weapon and stick with it. My daggers do not belong in you hands. Release it." Lithuania silently cried, and shook his head. He would never give up. "You refuse?" He nodded. "Very well." Slicer was quiet, and Lithuania thought he was going go be released for a second. Then suddenly a dagger ran through his wrist. Lithuania screamed, clutching the bloody stump where his hand used to be. Slicer ignored him, and walked over to the twitching hand. He picked up the dagger with disdain. "Man, the metal's stained with your hand blood! I'll have to clean it later."

Slicers complaints faded into the background as Lithuania stared at his hand. A numbing sensation started creeping up his hand. "You-you poisoned it." Slicer gave him a Duh look. "Of course I did. Because I need you immobilized to kill you." he walked over, picked Lithuania up, and dragged him over to a moving platform.

"Why?" Lithuania tried to snarl, but it was more if a whimper, "You to lazy to kill a moving target?"

Slicer rolled his eyes. "Pfft. No. I just want to strike some fear in the others." He dumped him on the treadmill moving towards a grinder. "Prepare to be liquidfyed."

* * *

Russia screamed, and his hand went limp. "His hand! His hand! H-m-my hand!" Pain flooded his brain.

"What? What is it?" Everyone crowded him as a small slit formed on his wrist.

Russia panted. "We-we need to help him! His hand..." Russia felt Lithuania's panic. A numbness began to overtake his arm, and soon he had no control over his body. The shaking continued.

"Russia! What is going on?" Someone yelled out to him as his vision blurred. He couldn't see.

* * *

"A-Auugh!" Lithuania screamed as Slicer gourged his eyes out of his head. His vision was gone. "Hmm. Your eyes are such a pretty color! This will work very well!" Slicers voice purred. Lithuania growled and swatted blindly in the direction of the killers voice. "How pitiful! I'm over here, you dunce!" Swat, "No, here!" Swat, "Over heeeeerrrreee!"

"STOP MESSING WITH ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" Lithuania screamed and swung his arm like a bat, hitting what felt like Slicers arm.

"That wasn't very nice! You made me drop your eyes! Now I'll have to clean them!" Slicer chuckled, and Lithuania fumed, trying to get off the platform. The grinder got louder and louder, screeching in hunger. Lithuania felt the wind of the rotating blades.

"Your almost there!" The sick bastards voice screeched, even more hidious than the grinder. Lithuania's leg suddenly exploded in pain as the machine took his foot. He felt the treadmill suddenly stop moving.

"I'll give you a minute to feel that pain." Slicer laughed.

* * *

Russia didn't even bother to scream as a small cut was made on his ankle. When Belarus was attacked it didn't hurt nearly as much.

"Whats happening now?" More voices echoed in his head, and he feebly replied, "A grinder. I-it took his foot. The killer paused it so Lithuania could feel the pain." He jerked as another cut was made on his calf. "Why? Why don't we help? We are just standing here like cowards!" Russia tried to limp towards the door, but a hand stopped him. "Do you want to get killed? You are in as much pain as he! You-we are in no condition for a bloody rescue mission!"

"Oui, Russia, be logical! Zis is not our fight!"

Russia cried. A comrade was dying. One of his only friends was being killed, and he was just sitting here, unable to do anything. "Lithuania! No! I'm, I'm so sorry."

* * *

His legs were gone. The grinder had chopped them up. It wouldn't be long until it consumed his heart.

Slicer chuckled, and Lithuania growled, dizzy from bloodloss. He hated being helpless. The grinder started, and he lost another inch.

"Having fun?" What felt like Slicers boot jammed itself into Lithuania's face. "W-who killed Belarus?" He whispered quietly. "Tell me."

"Thats for me to know and your friends to find out." The murderer said, sounding bored, which infuriated Lithuania. He grabbed Slicers leg and threw him down onto the ground. "Tell me, you son of a bitch."

"Hmmpf. Watch your language. Don't want to ruin your good streak with god right before you die." Lithuania grabbed at Slicers shirt, and pulled him closer, punching him in the gut. Slicer gagged, and Lithuania felt something wet land on his face. "Tell me. Who killed Austria? Taiwan? Who killed Natalya? Tell me you sick bastard!" He repeatedly punched Slicer, taking out all his anger.

"A friends of mine." Slicer answered when Lithuanias barrage stopped. His hand let go of his shirt and went limp. "Just kill me. I've felt enough pain already; don't put me through any more. No more pausing." Silence. "Are you sure?" Lithuania gave a whimper-like sound, and nodded. Slicer pushed the button, and the rest of the Lithuanian was consumed by the greedy meat grinder.

* * *

One final burst of pain, and the quivering stopped as one final slit appeared on Russia's throat. The room became silent, besides Russia's labored breathing. His vision returned, and he looked up at the faces of his concerned allies. "Russia? Can you see?" Germany asked hesitantly. Russia stared at him emotionless as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Toris is dead." his voice was raspy from screaming.

"So glad you finally accepted it, my dear Russia." A gentle voice wafted around the room, and everyone looked to the conferance table, where a holographic woman sat, every inch of her body covered in bandages.

"Ve! W-who are you?" Italy exclaimed. The hologram chuckled. "I am many things. You worthless scum," She looked at all of them in disdain, "May call me Killer. Now Russia," She purred like a damn cat, "It seems you have provided me of the information I needed. After some of my children noticed irregular behavior from you on the night of Belarus's death, I purposely chose one of the baltics as the next target. It appears you do have subconcious connections to them that enlargen whenever one of your ex colonies is in danger. However, it seems to be a bit slow."

"W-what are you talking about?" France exclaimed.

"I agree with the frog! Slow? Subconcious connections? What the bloody hell is that?" England exclaimed, furious. Killer dissmissed them with a wave of her hand. "If you wish to see your dear Liet, he is in his chambers. But I wouldn't go see him just yet; poor Russia is still recovering." Russia glared at her and struggled to sit up. Killer gave a secretive smile, and the hologram disseapeared.

The room was compleatly silent for several minutes, until Russia's phone went beserk. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Ukraine. Russia immediatly answered. "Da?" his voice was weak, but Ukraine didn't notice. "Russia! Little brother! Lithuania has been gone for over an hour, and everyone is worrying! Estonia went to check up on him, but I have a horrible feeling right now!" She continued to babble.

"Ukraine... I will be there as soon as possible, but I also face a dilemma. Just hang on, and be patient. That will help, da? Goodbye." Russia hung up, and stood. He took a step, but collapsed.

"R-Russia! Ve, you can't go anywhere like that!" Italy stammered, his white flag ready in case Russia decided to attack.

"Someone! Go look for something for Russia! Like a wheelchair!" Germany ordered.

"Hai!" Japan saluted and ran off in search of a wheelchair.

"Russia, don't strain yourself, aru! You'll only make things worse, aru..." China pleaded with the struggling nation. Russia slowly stopped fighting, allowing the numbness to overcome his brain. He barely registered his phone ringing again, and China answering.

"Aru? I'm putting it on speaker, aru."

"Russia! Russia, it's... Lithuania! H-he was really late so I-I went to go check on his room a-and he-he-"

"Estonia-San!" Japan said at the paniking nation, pushing a wheelchair, "Please, calm down! What about Lithuania?"

Estonia's breathing sounded ragged, "A box. A white gift box. It has a note on it. It-it says 'I'm Home.'. That's it."

"What's in it?" America demanded.

"Its-AAAAAHHHH!" Screaming was heard from the other line, and the phone was dropped. Clashing was in the background before an sickening splat was heard. A small cut was made right in the middle of Russia's forehead, and a drop of blood slid down his face.

Everyone was dead silent before a voice talked through the phone. "Aw, poor Estonia... It wasn't even his time yet... But he was going to give you valuable information... Information that you must find out yourself..."

"Y-you are hiding something from us, da?" Russia asked, his voice quiet and weak. The killer laughed. "No. I am hiding nothing. Estonia was merely going to tell you something that you will find out very soon."

He chuckled a bit. "My name is Tricker. It has been nice talking with you, but I must leave now. Goodbye." The line went dead and everyone was silent.

"D-doistu... I'm scared..." Italy clung to Germany's shirt, shivering. Germany comforted the nation the best he could. "We all are Italy... We all are..."

* * *

**Long chapter is long. I'm to lazy to even do minor research, so I have no idea how meat grinders work or if you can chop someone's hand off in one cut with a dagger or anything like that. Just go with the story, I guess! I have shown this to a lot of my friends, and this chapter seems to e the one that sticks in peoples head... oh well! Anyway, I'm not sure why, but I switched the rating of this story to M, put it still shows up as T on my computer. Hopefully, thats just my computer being weird like it normally is! Everyone who reviews get... *looks around* A dagger from Slicer! :D**

**Slicer: Don't worry, I'll clean the blood off it.**

**So review! favorite! follow! whatever! *shameless self promotion***


	4. Chapter 4

**Stine Chan USA and Hunter-Re both get daggers from Slicer! *confetti***

**Slicer: Whatever.**

**Now... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Russia stood outside off Lithuania's door, now fully recovered. The doorknob leered omniously at him, and Russia was reminded of his little sister. How she would always tear down doors just to be near him...

He reached out for the doorknob. Did he really want this? One of his siblings was already dead; why would he want prove that two of his only friends were to? He could just order some servants to clean it up, and he would never look inside-it could have been nothing. They could just be missing.

Russia laughed bitterly at that thought. "Are you so weak now you can't even face the truth?" He scolded himself outloud, "Is this how far Mother Russia has fallen? They were servants: pawns of war. Minor sacrifices." He told himself this, but Russia knew they were all lies.

He was so lonely. Just a constant, empty feeling in his chest. He had been abandoned by all, and loved by none.

The door opened, and Russia looked inside. Estonia lay on the floor, a hole going through his skull. Blood stained the beige carpet and white walls, that hidious crimson red that Russia had seen to much of lately.

Sitting on Lithuania's desk was the small white box as Estonia had described. Russia slowly walked over to it, avoiding looking at the body of his comrade. He picked up the note, and in a scrawled handwriting that was most definetly not Lithuania's it read 'I'm Home."

Slowly, Russia opened the gift box with trembling fingers. The lid opened, revealing a smoothie cup.

Confused, the nation picked up the cup and looked at it. A pink liquid was inside with small red chunks. Was it a strawberry smoothie? As he turned the cup, he gasped. This was no smoothie.

Two bright blue eyes stared at him from inside the plastic, glossed over. The two eyes he had seen every day. Eyes that he looked at when he awoke. Eyes that he looked at when he was served tea. Eyes that widened in fear when he had done something wrong. Eyes that brighted when looking at his sister. Eyes that had cried when he tore them away from his best friend.

"Lithuania..." Russia held the remains of his friend, the blue eyes staring dully at him, "I am so sorry... Forgive me...

Мнежаль, Atsiprašau..." He said it over and over again, tears dropping off his cheeks and hitting the cup. "Мне жаль*, Atsiprašau**, Мне жаль, Atsiprašau,"

"Brother?" Ukraines soft voice flowed in his ears but he ignored her. Setting down Lithuania, he turned to Estonia. "Miks? Miks sa sured? Miks sa?**" Russia screamed at the bloody body, falling into Estonia's language.

"Russia! What's going on?" Ukraine pounded on the door, begging her brother to let her in. Russia continued screaming.

Suddenly, the door splintered, and Ukraine burst in, her knuckles bleeding. Russia stood, staring blankly into the wall, silent tears staining his cheeks. "

Почему?****" He quietly asked his sister.

"I-I don't know..." Ukraine answered.

"почему они должны принимать их?*****" Russia collapsed, quivering. "Я ничего бе зних!******"

Ukraine watched as her strong, proud little brother cry, shaking like a mad man. "

я могу присоединиться кним?*******" He asked to no one in paticular. Ukraine paled. "No! Little Brother, please don't! I-I still need you. Latvia needs you... Don't go! Don't die..." She cried out, but Russia ignored her.

"Яхочуумереть, Яхочуумереть, Яхочуумереть,********" Russia muttered under his breath as Ukraine looked on at her mourning brother. Out of sight, Killer chuckled in the darkness. "Don't worry, my little one," She crooned, "That wish will be granted soon enough."

* * *

"Damn." Tricker muttered, climbing out of the limo, "Stupid funerals. Why did all the nations have to go? Because of that I'm late!"

"That's not much of an excuse." Slicer said blandly, twirling a dagger around his fingers, "If that was a valid reason than we'd all be late." He threw the dagger at Tricker's head to puctuate his sentence. Tricker sidestepped and caught the blade inbetween two fingers and looked at it boredly.

"I blame your poor choice in a chaffeur." He motioned to the bloody body slumped over the steering wheel.

"Like I care." He huffed, "You wasted me a perfectly good driver. Not to metion it will take forever to get the stain out."

Suddenly someone rapped on the window. Annoyed, Slicer rolled the window down. Talker stood on the other side, his face calm. Thinker still wasn't used to this nation being so serious; he used to be the happiest person in the conferences.

"I was told by Mother to get you guys." Talker said, "I was also told to vidoetape you if there was any yaoi." He held up a videocamera as Tricker blushed. "How the hell do you say that with a straight face?" Talker shrugged, and dragged them towards the meeting room.

"About time you got here." Killer said once they entered. All of the other murderers were kneeled in front of her as she sat on her throne, bandages still all over her body.

"I apologize. We had to attend Belarus, Lithuania, and Estonia's funeral and got held up." Thinker bowed, and got to his knee's. Talker and Slicer followed suit.

"Speaking of them, how's the new weight?" Killer asked.

"I was not expecting the weight. I feel much more heavier, more grounded." Slicer said, "Lithuania's soul is quite a burden."

"So is Estonia's. My heart feel's like it will chain itself to the earth any second." Thinker sighed.

"It feels quite strange actually," Slasher mumbled, "I feel all the emotions that Belarus felt when she was alive. She is also fighting me, which causes some minor inconvinences."

"What about Taiwan or Austria? How are they faring?" Killer looked over to the other Nation Killers.

"Taiwan is no burden. She has a very weak soul." Talker stated nutrally.

"Austria is also very docile. I barely feel the difference." Basher exclaimed cheerfully, trying get rid of the gloomy feel in the air.

"That... Is good..." Killer said. "You must get used to this different feel. You must hold onto the souls until time comes."

"Mother... Who is our next target?" Thinker asked timidly.

Killer gave a grin. "Everyone but Stabber shall leave."

Stabber stared at Killer in masked contempt. He never wanted this! "Yes?"

"I know you're struggling against me." Killer looked at her hand, bored, "You along with Slasher. I just don't know what to do with you."

_You could stop being an ass and let me free,_ Stabber thought angrily, clenching his fist.

"And stop trying to protect people while your at it. It will only bring about your end." Killer looked at him, and he tensed.

"Here's your mission. Do not fail me." She tossed him a slip of paper. Her golden eyes gleamed in sick joy.

Stabber bowed, and briskly walked out of the room. Slowly, he unfolded the piece of paper.

He bit his tougue to refrain from yelling. He would do as Killer asked. It was the only way.

* * *

"Hey! I came to visit the Commie!" America shouted, kicking open the door. He had a box a chocolates in his hands

"Be more respectful you idiot!" England yelled, storming in after him, waving one of the deadly projectiles he called food.

Everyone else followed behind them. France held a single red rose, while Italy had a big bowl of pasta. Japan had some crythanthemum and cherry blossoms, and Germany held a pipe and a bottle of vodka. (he's not really the sentimental gift type, so he just gave Russia something he thought he'd like.)

"Dude, China, what you got in your hand there? Are those sunflowers?" America pointed at china's bouquet of bright yellow flowers.

"Y-yes aru... I thought Russia might like them aru..." China mumbled. He didn't want anyone to know that he and Russia were friends. He was just so scary!

"Man, that's so lame! You could have given him practically anything, cause nearly everything comes from you these days!" America laughed and turned around, everyone following behind him.

China blushed burying his head in the bright flowers. _'Is my gift bad aru?'_ He thought, _'Should I have gotten Russia something else, aru?'_ He looked back down at the sunflowers, remembering when he found out about Russia's fondness for them.

* * *

China had just recently moved into the Soviet household. Russia terrified him, and everyone else steered clear of him like he was a ticking bomb. Besides Belarus, who would constantly leer at him.

It was China's turn to give breakfast to Russia. However, Russia wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the study, the library, or in the garden. China had checked out every room, but no Russia.

"Y-y-you co-could check t-the b-base-basement!" Latvia had stammered when he asked. Everyone seemed to give the same answer; you could check the basement, but I wouldn't.

Nontheless, China went. He walked down the long flight of stairs and came to a narrow hall. At the end of the hall, there was one bright blue door, looking out of place among all the grey in the basement.

China opened the door, to find Russia. He sat on the floor, curled up in a ball, with his head buried in his knees. The wall in front of him had a huge mural. It shone in the gloomy atmosphere, a bright field littered with sunflowers against a cheerful blue sky. The window was open, letting snow inside.*********

He had simply placed the now cold food inside, and closed the door, not giving it much thought. He assumed this was normal behavior in the Soviet household. How wrong he was.

* * *

China tightened his grip on the flowers. This was the best gift anyone could give Russia. It might be simple, but it was something he could never really have.

"Ve,China! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Italy called out, and China nodded, changing pace to catch up.

Ukraine met them at the door. "Please, try not to disturb him. He has been put under a lot of stress." Everyone nodded, and the door opened.

Russia was leaning out the window, a gun pointed at his forehead, his usual, happy, childish grin drawn tight over his skull.

"BROTHER!" Ukraine screamed, and ran up to him. Everyone pounced on the insane nation, struggling to tear the weapon from his hands.

Eventually, the gun was out of Russia's grasp. Ukraine cried into his coat, her shoulders shaking. "Please Ivan... Don't do this... To me... It's hard enough as it is, losing Lithuania and Estonia... And little sister..."

Russia said nothing. Slowly, everyone placed their gifts down, and left. Eventually even Ukraine left her brother. Only China remained.

"N-ni hao Russia..." China whispered to the nation. No reply.

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head, aru. Then maybe I could use my unlimited labor force to fix it, aru." Silence. China sighed.

"I always say you're scary, aru. 'Russia's crazy, aru! Stay away from him, aru!' Yet, had you ever done anything bad to me at all, aru? You do threaten people, yes, but I know most of the time you would never do anything to your allies aru! You're-you're not scary at all aru! You're just misunderstood aru..." China sat down next to the nation, and put the sunflowers in his lap. "Here, aru. Some real sunflowers for you to have, aru. Maybe you could take the seeds and grow some on your own, aru."

Russia looked down at the flowers. His lips moved, but no sound came out. Silently, tears slid down his face.

"R-Russia? Are you okay, aru?" China exclaimed, jumping up once he saw the tears.

"Y-Yao..." The words fluttered past his cracked lips, barely holding their form, "спасибо, thank you..." He cradled the flowers, thanking China over and over again.

"Y-your welcome, aru..." China looked down, fiddling with the edge of his shirt, "I n-need to go now, aru... Bit please, d-don't try anything reckless... We may not act like it, but everyone cares about you, aru... So be careful!" With that, he turned and stalked out of the room.

As he reached the door, China turned and looked back at the broken nation once more. Russia looked down at the sunflower, and for the first time, a real smile graced his face.

* * *

Stabber stood outside of his victims door. Adjusting his red mask and pulling out his throwing knives, he opened the door and walked in. He would make this fast.

"A-AAAAUUUGHHH!" One scream, one stab through the chest, and he was done. He knew Killer preferred carnage, so he ripped out intesines and organs, scattering them across the room. A couple knives lodged into the neck, and it wad over. A massacre had occured.

"I... Am sorry." Stabber mumbled as he strode out of the house, feeling the new weight in his heart.

* * *

***looks up* Sigh... almost got through an entie chapter without killing someone... Oh well! Death scenes are the easiest to write for me anyway!**

**I've been watching the Olmpics all day today... The only times I remember look away from the screen were to eat or go to the bathroom... The opening ceremonies were great! Every time a country in hetalia came up, I sceamed and fangasmed. Although, I'm pissed that Hatsune Miku never showed up...**

**Whoever reviews gets a bottle of vodka and a pipe from Germany!**

**Gemany: Huh?**

*** I'm Sorry in Russian**

**** I'm Sorry in Lithuanian**

*****Why? Why did you die? Why would you? In Estonian**

******Why? in Russian**

*******Why did they take them? In Russian**

********I actually completely forget wht this one was supposed to be, and google translate just gave me nonsense, so just put in what you think he said.**

*********Can I join them?(I think...) In Russian**

**********I Want to die x3 In Russian**

***********I based this tiny snippet off of a fanart I saw somewhere... I dont' know where I got it or who made it though... It's a rather popular picture, so I think most of you know which one I'm talking about! ... I hope.**

**Translations from Google Tanslate! I have no idea if their accurate or not, but if they arn't, please correct me! (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~! *skips in circle* Hunter-Re and Long-Vuong get vondka and pipes from germany!**

**Germany: uh, here. *gives***

**now... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

The next day, another world meeting was held. Everyone sat in dead silence, to wary of one another to talk to each other. Anyone could be a murderer.

America sat at the head, uncharictaristically quiet. He looked over the latest case file. Sitting next to each other, Romano, Prussia, and France stared off into space, shell-shocked. They all had red eyes from crying. Romano held a tomato in his hand.

"Spain has been murdered." America announced, "It happened late last night at his house. These are the pictures." He passed the pictures of the corpse around the room.

"T-t-this..." Switzerland trembled once they reached him, "This is carnage! This is sick! Twisted! Demented! W-w-who could... I'LL KILL THEM!" he ripped the photo, and Lichenstien put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay big brother, it's okay... Calm down..." Slowly, the blonde gun fanatic calmed down, and just glared at anyone who looked at him.*

"On a different subject, after losing Belarus, Lithuania, and Estonia, Russia has been suffering from some kind of mental breakdown. Ukraine and Latvia are watching over him, but so far there is no improvement." Germany continued on with the report.

Hong Kong raised his hand, "What is our suspect list? By now you must have some idea on their identities."

"While we have no idea on who they are, we do have some information about them." Japan answered, "the person who murdered Belarus-san is going by the name of Slasher. They left a series of notes lying around the house, but they all lacked fingerprints. He or she seems to prefer the use of knives as a weapon. With Taiwan-san, we wern't left with many clues regarding the killers identity, but America-san was accused during inspection."

"South Korea was also absent during the time of the murder." England included, glaring at Japan, "That also makes him a suspect."

"Um, there also wern't many clues left behind at the scene of Lithuania's murder, aru." China continued, noticing the tension in the room from England and Japan shooting death looks at each other, "We do know that the person was wearing green, and he or she killed Lithuania very slowly and painfully, aru. Estonia was killed by someone named Tricker because he tried to tell us something over the phone. We assume it was about the murder of Lithuania, aru."

"Ve, we don't have many clues left behind at the scene of Spains murder, only that the person who did this must be real scary!" Italy shook with fear, thinking about the massacre that had occured. Across the room, Romano trembled, his fingers curling tighter and tighter around the tomato. Eventually it burst, splattering tomato pulp all over himself. He didn't even notice.

"A-anyway, everyone should be careful! These people are targeting us nations, so nowhere is safe!" America began wrapping things up, "If you can, try to keep a weapon on you at all times, so you can defend yourself! And that concludes today's meeting! See you guys later! If you have any questions, ask this wierd British dude here!" He pointed at England, who complained, "Hey! Why the bloody hell do I have to answer all the stupid questions?"

"Um... Hey, A-America?" Canada tugged on America's sleeve, "I know that England is answering questions, but I really need to ask you something..." he whispered something to his brother who nodded, and they both left the room (not to do anything like that you yaoi fangirls...).

"Ah, I feel bad for those two..." Japan muttered to himself, looking at America and Canada leave.

"Ve, Nihon, what are you talking about?" Italy asked, sitting down next to the quiet nation.

"Those two, America-San and Canada-San. Horrible things have been happening to them lately."

"Like what?"

Japan looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I heard that America-san's states and Canada-san's provinces are being killed, one by one. It has been really hard for both of them lately. I would imagine it's almost like losing your children."

"What? How come I didn't hear about it?" Italy panicked, "America's states and Canada's provinces are being killed to! The killers are also aiming for part-nations, like cities and states? I-I need to go warn Venice and tell him to start mass producing white flags right away!"

"Calm down Italy-San. There is no need for you to worry about Venice-San or any of your other cities. I think the killers are targeting those two to weaken them, physically and metally. They arn't telling anyone so they don't appear weak, but it really is painful for them right now."

"And just how would you know that Japan?" they turned around to see North Korea**, glaring at them both with his cold eyes. "I find that rather suspicious..."

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard America-San talking with his boss about it when we held a meeting at his place..." North Korea still glared at him, not believing a word of it.

Italy gulped, reading the atmosphere for once, "V-ve, I-it doesn't really matter how he found out! N-now that we know we can send America and Canada get-well pasta!"

North Korea turned, and gave Italy a look that rivaled Sweden.

"EEK! I surrender! Don't kill me! I promise I won't give them get-well pasta! W-w-would I'm-sorry-for-your-loss lasanga be better?"

The communist country turned away from the paniking nation. "I never really liked you much Japan. You're to nice. It was only a matter of time before you snapped."

"If you are accusing me of killing America-san's and Canada-san's children, you are mistaken. Now, I will excuse myself to the restroom." Japan quickly got up, and left Italy and North Korea at the table.

"Tch." North Korea turned, and began walking away, "They're all weak. All of them. If I met those killers, you know what I would say?" He looked back to Italy for a second, "'Good job.' that's what I would say." with that, he looked back, and walked away, leaving Italy alone.

"H-h-h-he's scary..." Italy whispered, "Really s-s-scary!"

* * *

America sighed as he opened the door to his house. "Man, that meeting was boring! I nearly fell asleep!"

He was greeted to a dark room, none of the states playing, or laughing. Not anymore. Not much laughing occured in the Jones household anymore.

"I'm home!" he yelled, "Anyone here?" No answer. As he hung up his jacket, he heard a slight whimper coming from the second floor.

"Hello?" Worried, he sprinted up the stairs.

"Who's there?" America flung open the door, and saw Hawaii huddled in the corner, her eyes wide and scared. In the center of the room lay New Hampshire and Idaho, cold and unmoving. The floor beneath them was red.

"A-Al!" Hawaii*** sobbed once she saw him, "I-I'm so scared..." She ran up to him and buried her face in his shirt. Her blue tropical dress was stained with blood, "They were still alive when I came in here... A person j-jumped out of the window... Idaho t-t-tried to comfort me..." She hiccuped, and cried harder, "He looked peaceful, even when he was in so much pain! He died comforting me... I-I don't want to die Dad..."

America stood still, and let the girl cry for a bit. She was one of the last states left. He remembered when he found the first body. He had opened the door, and saw Louisiana lying at his feet, her mouth still open in a grim scream. He had cried for hours. By now, he had no more tears left. Fourty-two were gone now.

Eventually, he picked Hawaii up, and brought her to his bed. Tucking her in, he softly hummed a quiet lullaby the England used to sing to him. "Hawaii... Please, don't cry any more... Haven't I already cried enough for both if us?" She sobbed harder.

"I know right now things are pretty scary... But please, don't cry a single tear over this... It's all my mistake... It's all Dad's stupid mistake... So don't cry over this. Let me cry, because it's my fault..." America bit his lip. He had been avoiding all the states after he found Louisiana, afraid to even see them in fear he would cry again. During that time, they had been picked off, one by one. Only until it was too late did he realize what he had done.

"I should have watched over you kids... I should have been there for you... What kind of father avoids his children because he's afraid?"

Hawaii put her hand on his trembling fingers, and gave a small smile. "Please Daddy, don't blame yourself. In fact, I'm glad you stayed away... Because if you did... Then... You would've died too... Protecting... Us... So... Don't blame... Your... Self..." She gasped, and her hand went limp.

"Hawaii?" America looked at her. Her eyes were blank and glossy, looking at his face, but unfocused. "Hawaii!" Quickly, he checked her pulse. Nothing. As he gripped her hand, he slowly felt the heat fade away, leaving a cold hunk of flesh.

"HAWAII!" he cried, feeling the tears streak down his face, "Don't go... Don't go... Don't leave me by myself... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Don't go away... Daddy still needs you..."

Eventually, he got up, and wandered back to New Hampshire and Idaho. As he entered the room, a strange smell wafted through his nose. The smell of poison.

He sunk to his knee's when he realized what happened. "Hawaii... Just how long did you stay in here anyway? You could have left... I wouldn't have minded..." slowly, he began laughing. At first, it was a quiet chuckle, but it quickly grew into a loud, warbling, unstable cackle that would have made any evil scientist jeleous.

"DAHAHAHah..ah...hahahAHAHAHA HAhahah...dahaha...haha... DAHAHAHA HAHAH!" America rolled on the floor, howling from laughter. "Ha! Glad that I didn't protect you! What a joke! I would gladly die for you kids! And you say that you're glad that I didn't protect you! Glad that I ran away! Glad that I'm a coward! DAHAHAHA! Is that the type of person you want your father to be? Is it! HAHA! you must be kidding me! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You kids must be delusional or something!"

* * *

From her throne, Killer watched the giggling country with glee. "Russia's lost it, and America's catching up quickly. Things are moving along much more quickly than I expected! It's marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!"

"Y-yes Mother..." Stabber said, kneeling at her feet, "I have given my report, so may I please me excused?"

She waved her hand dissmissively, her eyes still locked on the screen. "Yes, yes, leave my presence. While you're going, please fetch me Sneaker. Tell him to report to my room immediatly."

"Yes Mother. Of course Mother." Stabber bowed again, and turned to leave. As he walked out of the door, he saw Slasher walking past. "Hey, do you know where Sneaker is?" She pointed behind her, "He seemed to be heading to the kitchen."

He thanked her, and headed over the kitchen. As he walked, his head was in turmoil; What was Killer planning anyway? He knew how strong she was, so why did she need us to do her dirty work? She would be finished with it all in less than a week, and so far we've only killed 6 actual countries, not counting the states and provinces.

Stabber found Sneaker at the fridge, sifting through the contents and grimacing. "There's nothing good in this damn house." He muttered, slamming the door closed. Looking up, he glared at Stabber, "The hell do you want? I'm busy enough as it is with all of these provinces and states to clean up, and I don't need any more work."

"Mom wants you in her room. So shut up and start walking." Stabber growled, pulling out his knife. Sneaker gave a malicious grin, and twirled his baseball bat around. "Maybe you should get the hell out of my face before I kick your ass to the next century."

"I'd like to see you try you little snot faced brat!" Stabber roared, punching Sneaker across the face.

"You're getting on my nerves you douchebag!" He snarled, aiming a kick at Stabbers chin, which he dodged, but quickly followed it up with a underhand punch to the gut. Angrily, Stabber swiped his leg under Sneakers feet, sending him falling.

Right before he hit the ground, Sneaker pushed himself up with his hand, and use the other to slap Stabber.

Stabber stumbled back a couple steps before looking back up at Sneaker with murderous rage. Silently, he pulled out his dagger.

"What's the matter? To weak to win in a fistfight?" Sneaker smirked, "I'll still pummel you." He grabbed his baseball bat and swung it around.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING?" Thinker yelled from the doorway, her two handguns aimed at both of their foreheads, "I come in here for a drink and I see you two trying to kill each other!"

"It's cause he's an assho-"

"Say another word and I'll put a bullet through your brain." Thinker glared at Stabber, who looked away angrily, unable to meet her gaze.

"So, why the HELL were you two trying to kill each other? Sneaker, you first."

"Well, this douchebag walks in-"

"Oh, so now I'M a douchebag?" Stabber yelled, "Youre a douchetrough you shiteater!"

"You're a douchesilo!"

"You're a damn douchespaceshuttle for fucks sake!"****

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE YOU MORONIC BASTARD!" Sneaker raged, grabbing Stabbers collar.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and the two turned to see a bullet lodged in the wall behind them. "I DON'T EVEN CARE WHO OR WHAT STARTED IT, BUT BOTH OF YOU GO AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM." Thinker threatened, holding up her gun. "Let me rephrase it-Get out or I'll send you both to hell."

* * *

Somehow, that got both of them out of the room, Stabber going back to his house and Sneaker going to Killer's room.

"What took you so long?" Killer's voice was cold and sharp.

"I apologize Mother. Stabber and I got into a slight arguement. It has been resolved." he said, trying to meet her icy gaze, but found himself looking back down at the floor again.

"I am very proud of you, you know. While they might not be full countries, the States and Provinces are stronger than they appear." She purred, her voice now light and cheery. Sneaker wasn't fooled.

"Taking care of those children was mere childsplay. It is a simple job. I'm nearly done." He said flatly, still unable to look up at Killer. He felt like a rat trapped in a lion's den.

"Oh, are you? In that case, I have an assignment for you." she handed him a slip of paper with a picture on it. Sneaker looked at it.

"Have him dead by Wedsnesday."

* * *

**I... don't like this chapter that much...**

**I don't really like OC's that much, and to top that, I don't think either of these OC's are good character. North Korea is just way to cold(and might be offensive to some people), and Hawaii seemed mary-sue-ish. Thankfully, North Korea won't show up that much, and Hawaii died. :D**

***Switzerland seems to have something against paper... first Al's letter and now the picture of spain! :P**

****Yes, an OC. This is North Korea. He's an anti-social meanie butt. I don't like him. D:**

*****And another. Here's Hawaii. She's dead so her personality doesn't matter! **

****** DANE COOK REFERANCE! YAY!**

**This time whoever reviews gets a... Hug from either crazy Russia or crazy America! Your choice!**

**America: heheh. hugs~! *creepy smile***

**Russia: *silent***


End file.
